greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tell Me Sweet Little Lies
is the fourteenth episode of the second season and the 23rd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary George is stuck with an elderly lady who refuses to leave, or even refer to him as Dr. O'Malley. While Alex has to wrestle with a Japanese competitive eater to stay in the hospital, all the while being too nervous to open his board results. Cristina is blunt to a guitarist whose fingers need replantation, while lying to Burke about moving in, as Meredith has a euphoric patient she thinks is lying. Bailey's pregnancy is now far enough to cause more problems than fun for her. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 214MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 214CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 214IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 214AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 214GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 214MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 214RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 214AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 214PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 214DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 214SophieLarson.png|Sophie Larson 214RickFriart.png|Rick Friart 214Sophie'sDaughter.png|Sophie's Daughter 214Patricia.png|Patricia Murphy 214NurseDebbie.png|Nurse Debbie 214NaomiCline.png|Naomi Cline 214TomCline.png|Tom Cline 214Jeffrey.png|Jeffrey 214IDResidentAmir.png|ID Resident Amir 214Paramedic.png|Paramedic 214YumiMiyazaki.png|Yumi Miyazaki 214GINurse.png|GI Nurse 214Kamaji.png|Kamaji 214Friend1.png|Friend #1 Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Carole Cook as Sophie Larson *Donovan Leitch as Rick Friart *Nancy Linari as Sophie's Daughter *Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia Murphy Co-Starring *Cathy Lind Hayes as Nurse Debbie *Jill Holden as Naomi Cline *Christopher Boyer as Tom Cline *John O'Brien as Jeffrey *Ricardo Molina as ID Resident Amir *Rigo Sanchez as Paramedic *Natalie N. Okamoto as Yumi *Kate Anthony as GI Nurse *Yutaka Takeuchi as Kamaji *Tyshawn Bryant as Friend #1 Medical Notes Derek's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Derek was seen operating on a patient. Meredith Grey *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' Derek drew Meredith's blood for a family history so her mother could get into a clinical trial. Rick Friart *'Diagnosis:' **Traumatic amputation of fingers *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Re-attachment Rick, 29, had 3 fingers on one hand amputated. Derek determined that he could attempt to re-attach the fingers, but Rick would have to quit smoking. He agreed and his fingers were re-attached successfully. Sophie Larson *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **George O'Malley (surgical intern) **Unnamed OB/GYN **Amir (infectious disease resident) *'Treatment:' **Hip replacement **Residential care Sophie, 78, had had hip replacement surgery a month prior, but was still in the hospital because she didn't want to go to her residential facility, Sugar Maple Nursing Home. Because of this, George sent her to OB to be checked for a prolapsed uterus, which was impossible as she'd had a hysterectomy in 1974. They then said they suspected West Nile Virus and had her checked out by an infectious disease doctor. When that was determined not to be true, she admitted that she just didn't want to go to the nursing home. Yumi Miyazaki *'Diagnosis:' **Persistent hiccups **Esophageal tear **Boerhaave syndrome *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Chlorpromazine **Esophagomyotomy Yumi, 22, had persistent hiccups. She was given chlorpromazine, which stopped them for a while, but they came back, so she needed a surgical consult. She went into an esophogram, which revealed a tear in her esophagus. Her coach took her out of the hospital and allowed her to participate in a competitive eating competition, which worsened the tear in her esophagus. They rushed her into surgery to repair the tear. Miranda Bailey *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Braxton-Hicks contractions *'Doctors:' **Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Bed rest Addison determined that Bailey was having Braxton-Hicks contractions and advised her to slow down. When she showed signs of pre-term labor, she was sent home for bed rest. Naomi Cline *'Diagnosis:' **Asthma **Carcinoid tumor **Valve failure *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Valve replacement **Tumor resection Naomi, 43, had had a tricuspid porcine valve replacement three years prior. Her heart valve was showing signs of failure, ahead of schedule. She was also very, very happy, so Meredith suspected drug use. They ran a drug scene, which revealed no drug use, but a spike in her serotonin. They linked that and her adult-onset asthma with her valve failure to discover a carcinoid tumor in her lung. They took her into surgery to remove the tumor and she was expected to make a full recovery. Music "A Good Thing" - St. Etienne "Monster Hospital" - Metric "Wienermobile Girl" - Mike Tarantino "I Got Some Moves" - Sam Winch "Am I Just One" - Carey Ott "Fool's Gold" - Adrienne Pierce Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Little Lies, originally sung by Fleetwood Mac. *This episode scored 21.04 million viewers. *Bailey mentions she is 47 months pregnant, though it's obviously meant to be hyperbole. *The nurses put forth a ten-day advance notification for their strike. *The song Sophie Larson sings repeatedly is "Stormy Weather" by Ethel Waters. Gallery Episode Stills 2x14-1.JPG 2x14-2.JPG 2x14-3.JPG 2x14-4.JPG 2x14-5.JPG 2x14-6.JPG 2x14-7.JPG 2x14-8.JPG Quotes :Miranda: I may be forty-seven months pregnant. I may be on bed rest. I may not be able to see my own feet. But I am Dr. Bailey. I hear everything. I know everything. I’m watching each and every one of you. And I will return. ---- :Miranda: Tell me that's not a dog. :All interns together: It's not a dog. ---- :George: You don't get to choose. :Meredith: Huh? :George: I know you've been going through a bad time, I know you miss Shepherd, and I know that your life, admittedly, has been pretty unpleasant these days. You get points for breathing in and out, you get to be a little selfish, but you don't get to choose a dog over me. I'm George. I sleep down the hall from you. I buy your tampons. I have held your hand every time you've asked. I've earned the right to be seen, to be respected, to not have you think of me as less than a dog you got from the pound. So... I'm not moving out. Whether you like it or not, I'm staying. See Also de:Lügen fr:Petits mensonges entre amis Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes